Lingering touch of Eternity
by Eternalbloodlust
Summary: Ryuki and Shurei are happily married but are they really compatible? Shurei has her own pains being infertile & Ryuki becomes torn in a dilemma and suffers in silence...does the shadow of Sakujun's spirit still lingers? Ryuki x Shurei & Sakujun x Ryuki
1. Chapter 1

** CH-1: AISHITERU SHUREI…BUT…**

It's been one of those common days when Ryuki yawned over his daily late night studies and finally decided to call it a night. After all, an Emperor is also a human; and financial state dealing, problems on border encroachment, civil ministry's documents on recent problems, and drafts of regional affairs...blah! blah! blah!...No, this kind of work just can't be done with a sleepy head…Besides, it's only recently, hardly a few couple of months passed that he has married his precious long-time sweet-heart, Shurei .

He even bought a jewelry set to gift her…but today it's too late night…_'later,_' he reminded himself.

Surely every important personalities of Saiunkoku know about the Emperor's obsession with Shurei…even though most would think of it as obsession, and Ryuki is currently busy with lots of private difficulties and dilemmas; he knows full well that it's nothing short of pure, deep and intense love...and someday things will get back to normal, he sighed; He did work so hard to prove himself as worthy for Shurei, he became the kind of emperor advisor Sho wanted him to be just to protect Shurei from that un-identifiable poison, fought with his nobles to marry her and even hurt her by his cold warning that he would be marrying Jyuusan-hime…as if he can ever settle his attraction on any other woman…

'_Any other woman, huh_,' he wondered casually…and then, grinned childishly as his thoughts focused to a time when Shurei even considered him as being attracted to men!

_'…a ma-man…,_' he slightly shuddered, even as his feet took him unconsciously to Shurei's bedroom…

…a very strange recognition dawned in at the mere pondering of his fake homosexual fascination as it triggered a wholly un-related memory…

…. '_Its **Atroquinine**…,_' the thought came in naturally_, '…an extremely slow acting poison…takes 15 minutes after ingestion to do harm…affects the nerves…not lethal to those who has immunity to most commonly available poisons,'_ Ryuki muttered almost unconsciously all this as if in some trance contemplating about that time when Kourin poisoned her on advisor Sa's instigation …as if someone very lovably taught him those words so well that he has memorized…everything…

_…someone who knows all about poisons…_

…no…

_…someone who knows all there is to know…_

"Ryuki," Shurei exclaimed, "What happened to you…are you all right?"

Her voice showing slight panic as her husband and emperor of Saiunkoku opened the unlocked door wildly…his figure appearing as if he may end up in some kind of seizure, his body a bit bathed in cold sweat…slight panting showing how much filled he is with apprehension.

"I am all ok, Shurei…are you alright?" wondering a bit more to find the right words, he added, "I am so sorry…I couldn't even see you for the last whole week," though his voice sounded a bit hollow.

"I understand," she stated a bit sadly, "It's been my wish from the beginning that you become a good emperor…its just that now I can no more help you in it…even though I will always be by your side," she ended cheeringly…

"So, that's the real reason of such gloomy face!" Ryuki smiled teasingly and moved to hold her close to him…

After a bit of flinching, she finally relaxed and he rocked them slowly a bit, cooing softly,

"You know whatever amount of happiness I ever have…" he paused a bit to give his thoughts a bit of coherency…so many different emotions…love, care, admiration, fear, longing, premonition…all muddling his head but he can't afford to tell Shurei, NEVER,

"…they all are for you and brother Seien," he planted a gentle kiss on her fore-head, "Saiunkoku may belong to us…but I always would belong to you."

Shurei colored up a little, Ryuki is always so…open with his emotions.

Getting over her flushing, Shurei giggled at his use of the Royal plural…_'No matter how mature he acts, it's all useless here…baka!'_

_…'so childish…even though he is an adult!'_

The phrase ran manifold in her mind, as if a hundred different voices pronouncing the same lines over and over in her head…her mind freely conjuring up images of the last time she used almost…the same words…as if her mind doesn't have any restriction…

…those memories deserve to be forgotten…like those things should ever be remembered…

She tried with all her iron will and concentrated on the warmth of Ryuki's embrace…but it's a bit late for Ryuki has already felt her tense up…

"What's the matter?" he whispered, he is now fully relaxed and nuzzling the crook of her neck, holding her close near the bed and to his chest…

"N-nothing…just wandering…" she replied absent mindedly.

"Mmmm…wandering what?" he asked with a sensuous draw of his tongue from behind her ear to that sensitive spot on her throat…breathing warmly over it.

Shurei's breath hitched and her heart beat almost frantically for a moment or so before she relaxed again…with Ryuki everything is so easy…yet _difficult_,

"…just how changed you are these days…almost independent!" the sarcasm in her tone didn't go unnoticed as Ryuki released her from his hug holding her fixed by her shoulders… and stared at her intently claiming her gaze by his…and that's when she got to see him directly after more than a whole week…

…his expression is that of a mildly angered child, pouting…his hairs wild and uncaring, his robes, same too…even soiled at certain places…not at all looking like an emperor but much like a _lost forlorn child_…

…and for the briefest of moments, _her heart sank, as her mind formed some kind of anticipation._

She quickly pushed it aside, always the optimistic!

"Don't tell me you have been plucking roses for me, again?" She asked her voice stern…almost matronly.

"Ahh! You sound more like my mother than my wife," he taunted, always knowing how to annoy her.

"Since when do you use that type of 'Ahh' exclamation?"

Ryuki blushed as it hinted on a…more discreet memory but gave no reply…Shurei too forget about the subject as Ryuki hooked his finger under her chin to bring up her face…

He pressed his lips to hers, the lightest of touches…his lips trembling as if in uncertainty.

He slightly parted her lips…his tongue slowly entering inside her mouth to explore her. Shurei didn't protest, now she even encouraged the contact…

Her hands tightly fisted in his robes, clutching his chest…his hands leisurely descending down her throat to cup her petite breast…

Shurei hissed abruptly at the sudden sensation and broke off the kiss as a foreign hard body grounded onto her belly.

"Hard already…" Shurei eyed him.

Ryuki opened his eyes to show eyes blazed with lust, his tongue coming out to lick at the remnants of her essence from his lips…and then, seeing a very unsympathetic looking Shurei, he giggled like a teen…

"C'mon koi…it's been so long!" he almost panted.

"You have to be in court early…and do you possibly understand how late it is?"

"Umm," he lowered his head in disappointment…and Shurei almost blamed herself.

But it's not that she doesn't want it…but again she is afraid and wondering whether _her fears_ are real or not…and decided for the time being it really didn't matter…

Shurei softly touched his hair…even though they are married, the word _'husband' _sounds so foreign to her…

"I didn't mean to be so…rude, Ryuki."

Ryuki's eyes brightened up, "You want me, then?" he stated quite…shamelessly.

Shurei went red but nodded slightly…

…and the next moment, Ryuki was pulling at her kimono…kissing her throat, cheeks and eyes…and deeply kneading her breasts…

…with Shurei moaning his name and threading his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp…and Ryuki periodically dry-humping her.

Both of them moved for a series of passionate open mouthed kisses…their tongues playing together a bit…when—

When _that UNACEPTABLE thing_ happened…again…

…Ryuki envisioned that face of **_THAT unknown man_**…and a blinding flash; seductive as a Siren's call impeded him from touching her…he backed away furiously.

"What happened?" Shurei panicked…moments before _'her husband'_ was so happy…now he looked so distracted and…stunned…

"I think…we should call it a night," Ryuki composed himself, "I feel exhausted." He knew he is bad in giving lame excuses…

Shurei continued to stare as if he had explained nothing…

…moments after, Ryuki pulled her into a tight embrace…his face pressed to her chest.

Holding her there still, he sighed, "I love you…we will…"

And then, quickly turned away from her and saying, "I will be back in a minute," he left behind a very astounded Shurei.

His footsteps taking him as fast as they could as if his proximity to her will put her in mortal danger…

Or, as if…

He is going out to meet something or someone _too hideous_ to be ever revealed to a wife by a husband.

Absent mindedly, he wondered,

_ '…That face…why does **he** always comes out when I am with Shurei?..._

_…who and what is **he**?..._

_…does **he** want to see me now?'….._

Another _CLANDESTINE MEETING!_

**A/N:** For those of you who are thinking to flame me for the teasing of this chap…do have a little bit of patience. The next chap will have the Ryuki/Shurei lemon…and how Sakujun played his part of the game with Shurei before he died. Lots of surprises await you and honestly, I believe this is how Ryuki/Shurei pairing would turn out to be (exclude the interference of Sakujun and his intricate plot of avenging any future husband of Shurei—quite possible to be performed by a man as complex as Sakujun…that is to come in the story).

All ideas, suggestions and everything are welcome…please review…R & R


	2. Chapter 2

**CH-2: OUR WANING HAPPINESS**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_'I am a total failure…both as a husband and as an emperor_,' Ryuki wondered, his entire existence is becoming more and more doubtful and desolate, _'I can do nothing for Saiunkoku…an imperfect ruler and man..'_

Ryuki wandered restlessly over wherever he can in the palace to locate his must-be-here guest. But even then, with his guest, certainty is out of question…no one knows his whereabouts…or even does he really exists!

Its undeniable that with the recent events in hand, Ryuki is pretty damn stressed but at times like this, when his born instincts are practically screaming to him that _'he'_ is here even though his perception proves it wrong—**_HE REALLY DOUBTS HIS SANITY NOW!_**

The only thing that supports him besides his unwavering impulse is the slight _vibration of his sword_…a reddish glow signifying the Yin's energy.

It reminded Ryuki of the time when his brother Seien taught him about it…the twin swords are made by the mysterious Hyo clan…so, it can detect other such strange powers as those of the Clan…his one is the Female energy, so –

…_'God knows what he meant…I don't know or understand…cant think anymore!'…_Ryuki practically slapped his own head for thinking about irrelevant issues now!

Sighing once again, he decided it would be bad on Shurei if he does not go back to her promising it beforehand…

He desires to stay with Shurei too on one hand, and his secret love for**_ him_** on the other hand…but…is afraid that he has indulged to much…swearing his fidelity to her and then…

_'And about the things…doctors said about her_,' Ryuki reflected, painful heart throbs accompanying each and every of his steps towards her, **_'…can she never…really?'_**

**_'…why?'_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

"Ryuki…you act funny at times," Shurei smiled at her approaching husband, "Did you have what you wanted?" she asked, her voice quite small and…timid.

"Not really..." Ryuki muttered and then, added naughtily, "…but I guess, now I will get much more than I actually expected," his grin increased, he locked the door and scooped up her like a prized meal and they both landed on the bed quite unceremoniously.

"Hey Shurei," he whispered as he loosened his hakama to reveal his hardness.

"Umm," Shurei moaned her eyes tightly shut.

"…get undressed" and then, he poked with his member on her inner thighs.

"What!" Shurei's eyes opened abruptly, "…at least blow off the candles before we—", Shurei blushed scarlet, "you, Mr. Hasty guy!"

"Oh!"

Ryuki pulled off her clothes with her help and then, they succumbed to their desire…kissing foolishly and touching madly all over…

"Can't you be a bit gentle?" Shurei whimpered as he nipped here and there while kissing and sucking her breasts leaving behind slight bite-marks…

"Hah!" he mumbled, "…as if you are only petting me…and I eating you!"

...

Shurei bit her lips as she discovered her own finger nails scratching at his back, hard enough to leave crescent marks all over…but she knew he never would mind.

There were nights in which their consummation would be too intense and on the mornings she would be always swollen and he adorned with her nail marks…she almost laughed when she remembered that time when General Ran would attack Ryuki with innuendoes of his sex-life…

_'sex-life'…_the word sounded so odd even to her…even as she is wrapped by Ryuki's naked body.

…_at the end her life turned out to be no less different than that of others_…but she really didn't care…here is Ryuki whom she _like_…and _love_. Yes love too, very, very much…

...

"What's the matter, honey?" Ryuki gently asked kissing her lips and softly moving his hands on her flanks…after all, Shurei is very sensitive on her flanks!

…there are certain moments when he did find her wondering and getting detached from their love making sessions…and on those times, he would fear for her…about what so occupying her and even worse, what things she may can **_guess_**!

Ryuki unintentionally gulped.

"N-nothing…I want to taste you, Ryuki," Shurei stuttered, her cheeks burning in embarrassment of what she asked him just now…

…but Ryuki would be patient, being the more experienced of the two at least in these matters…and till the last, they would be silent except for the heavy breathing and whimpering…

Shurei touched him…his face, neck, chest, flanks, abdomen, thighs, abs, feet and finally his privates…she kisses and nicked mimicking his movements at his nipples…massaging and kneading at his knotted and sore muscles till they relaxed; and finally, she kissed on his member, drawing an animal-like grunt from him…almost smiling to herself at the level of influence such a small act of hers have on him.

She licked him there, tenderly stroking him when suddenly his tip released a dollop of salty precum…tasting it she appraised "salty".

Ryuki chuckled in spite of his rising urgency…he is the gentlest of all lovers, with Shurei, he wants to buy her as much time she may need to explore him to her heart's content…besides its also another way of concealing the kind of doubt and uncertainty that would overwhelm him at such times…even though his wife is fully devoted to the sensations produced between their bodies, he feels a strange sort of sensation- guilt perhaps; _as his mind did wander elsewhere…_

Encouraged by it, Shurei licked him more viciously this time…sucking him and weighting his balls with one hand…the other hand mildly moving through the sparse hair of his pubes…

"How does it feel?" Shurei asked quite in amazement at how he works…she is a fast learner after all!

"Beyond heavenly…Shurei!" Ryuki broke off for he couldn't any longer keep quite…

"Shurei, you must stop…I will cum, else…Shurei!"

Shurei sniffed at his aroma, loving him every second just more and more…his essence is just as him…fresh, crisp and free…

Ryuki collected her and made her straddle him…

"I don't want to feel good all alone…" Ryuki teased her opening a bit…rubbing it with his painful hardness, spreading her and then, invading her bit by bit; for no matter how many times they do it, she is still too tight,

"…I want us to feel good together."

And, then he sited himself to the hilt…impaling her on him and both of them moaned in unison when their bodies joined…

"Oh! Shurei…" Ryuki gasped as Shurei moved on him…his grip tightened on her as he made her lithe frame bounce up and down…her breasts swaying freely…the position giving her bead the maximum stimulation…

...

Ryuki went on chanting 'Shurei' and Shurei lowered herself to Ryuki's chest to kiss him every now and then…

As time went on and their urgency grew, Ryuki wrapped Shurei to his chest and reversed their positions…thrusting into each other in abandon…

After another couple of minutes of pounding, straining…the glorious tension between them released itself….Shurei screamed Ryuki's name and Ryuki grunted out his pleasure…their body fluids mingling into one…

As Shurei recovered from her orgasm, she watched Ryuki's body quake in awe…she loved the way he said her name every time, the noises he make…_and everything about him_.

…_he loved everything about me, just as I love everything about him…_

_…..**BUT WHO WAS HE?**_

...

As Ryuki recovered to withdraw his now limp organ from her body, she held him still there, inside of her…an almost pleading look in her eyes…

He smiled a peaceful and sated smile as he turned her over carefully keeping him still inside of her to make her rest her head on his arm…and then, planted the softest of kisses on her fore-head.

"Ryuki," her voice shuddered, "I love you…too"

"Yes Shurei, I know…" he assured as she softly traced his lips with her fingers, "…but for now do sleep, you look pale."

"I am worried…" her voice trailed off.

"I know about that…but you-"his voice broke, "…worried about what?" Ryuki asked his tone genuinely sad and hurt.

"I wanted to say…but I never got the courage," her little body started to tremble a bit, Ryuki held her tighter to him, "…we did this so much…but I don't think_, I can ever give you a child_."

She stopped abruptly, half expecting Ryuki to scream at her or something like that…but he remained patient and very quiet, and if anything has changed, he only has started to draw gentle soothing circles on her abdomen with the palm of his hand…

"And?" he asked.

_"What do you mean…would you not ask…would you not say you suspected it too?"_

"No, I won't," he cooed, "…and why do you think so?"

"My monthlies are irregular since some time before I married you," she gulped and continued, her tremors are slowly becoming hysterical in spite of Ryuki's best effort, "_since I went to Sa province…"_

"…_and now I think I can never conceive, I just am a—"_

She burst into tears…Ryuki rocked her like a baby, soothing her by hopes…

"Don't worry…that's not true" Ryuki went on calming her the only way he dared till out of sheer exhaustion, she fell asleep in his arms…

_..._

_..._

_'Just remember this…no matter what happens to you nothing will ever change the fact that you never deserve a husband as unworthy as me…'_

A single trail of tear rolled down his face as Ryuki eventually dozed off with her…

…..An extremely _beautiful_ man appeared in front of Ryuki.

**…. A-a dream—**

_He smiled lightly, an **Angel's** **smile** yet he is no Angel; his **piercing** **eyes** penetrated Ryuki…beckoning him, that stare a temptation of the Devil himself yet he is no Devil…_

'What do you want?' Ryuki questioned even though he heard no voice leave his lips, 'why do you come here?'

_That man **smiled**…and opened his arms to him, calling him….and then, the same flash…_

Ryuki woke up to find himself cuddling his wife, sweat has already damped his body…its near mid-night, yet he can no more join his wife in blessed sleep…

He has to go, even if he has to depart from Shurei's warm bed…but his blood is on fire, he has to run off to where he is summoned…

_'I am a sinner…a helpless one,'_ Ryuki mused, and without wasting any more time in thinking, he stole himself away from Shurei's bed…their sweat and cum have glued them together and it made a distinct sound as he broke off from Shurei and removed himself from within her body…

And whispering a desperate, "Please forgive me" to Shurei he left to see his guest…

_..._

_….a tremendously beautiful face, sharp clever and expressive eyes, extravagant robes, voluptuously seductive smile, glowing and flawless skin, auburn hair…._

_'It's got to be him'_ Ryuki concluded…

**_…Sa…..Sa Sakujun!_**

...

...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N:** The next chap will have the Sakujun & Ryuki confrontation. Not much is said about Shurei's infertility in the anime but it's hinted in the manga, so you will get a bit of reason for that in the third chap. Also, I am hoping to write to make this story a bit bigger & bring in more revelations of Hyo clan, Shurei, Sakujun and Bara-hime (warnings may go up as some parts may be a bit darker!), but that will be done only if I get encouraged to write more & get responses from you guys! But now I feel too sleepy to continue ^_~ (yawns)

Please review if you want me to continue, for I have no intension of continuing with a story that the readers don't care for…I am open to all suggestions, comments, criticisms and others. R & R keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**CH-3: THE ULTIMATE TEMPTATION IS IN…FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Ryuki almost ran, his footsteps drumming the same rhythm as his heart is fiercely beating…its been like one of those common days when he would trot about the palace like an innocent child; the only similarity is both these times he is running from important things…but now he is far from a child…at first he ran from his empire and position to restore his beloved brother Seien, and now, he ran from his wife and culpability…

He mentally reprimanded himself for reminding of the waging turmoil in him; this time is inappropriate for such ponderings! Besides, has he not already severed his ties with Shurei…by succumbing in the very first night? It's only a matter of time since she _discovers the truth!_

…and then their relation—

Ryuki finally reached his study room…strangely now, the room is light with many colorful candles; the small bed in which he would sleep on those few nights when work has taken the greater part of the night, is also decorated with flower petals of the Violet Iris—_a symbol of trust and Shi family's symbol _and small peacock feathers—_a symbol of Royalty and the symbol of the notorious Sa clan…_

His guest loves extravagance after all!

The door closed itself behind as he entered the room, all his scrolls already have disappeared and in its place on the table…**he** sat with the grace of a God, his auburn locks concealing certain parts of his face…

"How did you come here now…the security?" Ryuki's voice is too faint to be noticed, but with his guest he knew that wouldn't be a problem at all!

"Ahh!" the luxuriant voice spoke to him for the first time with the self-same intonation that makes Ryuki's body all flushed up…after so many weeks, "Have you not known me to do that before too, your majesty?"

Ryuki was stunned and ogled at him, bewitched by just those few words…he shook his head a bit to get rid of those forbidden thoughts, "What possessed you to use that honorific?"

"I usually believe myself to be much…soft spoken," the Angel's voice again spoke.

"You are _Sa_ _Sakujun_, right?" Ryuki retorted, "Seiran and Ensei informed you died, but if you are really a spirit, how can you touch me?"

No matter how much they conversed, Ryuki's logic always seems to be a bit undone in front of him…yet he feels like go on speaking with him forever & again, more logically, he don't wish to succumb into this inevitable charm of his guest!

"How very thoughtful of you!" the glowing man admired, "but I was under the impression that…_something_ _else_ is troubling our great King."

"Yes, there is but please I can't dwell any more on…so much _uncertainties_, please tell me just now," Ryuki almost pleaded.

"Why ask that right now…why not wait?" Sakujun asked, "It's not like someone strongly misses me though!" His expression flooded with a sudden rush of despondence and bitter pain that had Ryuki coming close to him…he can't pretend to despise **him** anymore…

_Ryuki is done the pretending of his day!_

He gave Sakujun the hand-picked roses which he had originally picked for Shurei but forgot to offer…his mind is clouding up more and more in these days and he is becoming more and more negligent too.

"You needn't lose so much for me, my prince," Sakujun sighed taking the roses and kissing Ryuki's calloused and wounded palm and fingers, sucking at the biggest prick of thorn even though it didn't bleed at all…Ryuki gasped audibly.

Ryuki touched his cheek, his expression all in awe as if this specter would disappear with the lightest of all touches.

"You come here to torture me right…you are not a human?" Ryuki questioned his own expression a bit miserable, "I have heard from Ryuren, you and Shurei were— "his voice trailed off.

"No, if you think I come here for such purposes…" he pondered slowly, "then, I won't mind leaving you to prove this acquisition wrong…_forever_."

Ryuki got flustered at the very thought of his departure and hugged him tight, his impulse taking over his logic for the moment, "Please don't leave me…anything but that…anything." He pleaded like a child…only moments before he cursed Sakujun for interfering between his and Shurei's relation, but now, after catching a glimpse of him after so many days, he can't bear the thought of separation _again_.

Sakujun slowly moved to run his slender fingers through Ryuki's hair…Ryuki mewled with pleasure that this very platonic contact gave him…

"Ryuki, why don't you want me to leave…_why do you think of me so often, so attached to a mere spirit?_" Sakujun asked, his voice genuinely concerned.

"I honestly don't know…and don't care," Ryuki panted, both of them are tightly hugging each other now, "…whether you are a spirit or not…what about you, why do you come?"

"_Perhaps, because we are all the same…__**ONLY YOU HAVE HER…WHEREAS I NOW HAVE YOU!"**_

Ryuki eventually sat on the small bed along with Sakujun, both of them lost in each other's eyes…Ryuki's eyes intently studying Sakujun's features and Sakujun's ones looking at Ryuki's eyes, searching…

"You don't understand, she's not happy with me because I can't give her any child," Ryuki finally revealed his anxiety, his voice lost and absent minded.

Sakujun softly stroked Ryuki's cheeks and Ryuki's eyes brightened up,

"…_not like I expect our relationship to continue much more,"_ Ryuki said attempting to sound cheerful but feeling empty and cold inside_, "…I do feel very uncomfortable trying to be intimate with her nowadays."_ **The truth** which he did never want to acknowledge eventually came out…strange power his guest seems to wield over him at times, as if he would conjure out all the secrets from Ryuki's system!

This time Sakujun moved to kiss Ryuki on each of his cheeks, Ryuki's cheeks flared up in red and almost radiated out heat, his fingers tightly grasped Sakujun's robes to maintain their nearness…Ryuki too moved his lips close desperately trying to return the favor, but in the end, he only could nuzzle Sakujun's cheeks with his lips…

"You do want to hear what's made her barren?" Sakujun asked, his old habit of never referring to Shurei by her name still being persistent.

Ryuki nodded clutching Sakujun's hands fixed in his own, "I'll hear anything and everything you will say."

Sakujun returned it by a light squeeze of Ryuki's hand.

"_The poison that Shurei unknowingly made me drink is called the __**Hyo Cocktail**__,"_ he continued languidly, _"…the mixture of venoms slows vital organ function till they finally come to a stop…and its activity starts nearly five hours after consumption and to ensure the fatality I have also taken __**Levianthanin**__, which catalyses the effects of the Cocktail…"_

"Levianthanin…I know about that," Ryuki muttered, "…it's tasteless, colorless and odorless, neurotoxic venom…Seiran took it with you."

"_Indeed…and the overall effects includes severe fatigue, blurred vision, heart burn and eventually paralysis of the entire body,"_ seeing Ryuki appear apprehensive, he went on loosening his yukata as he continued_, "…to prolong life, the person should consume things that increases the adrenaline, like drink caffeine, for instance…but after a certain stage even the energy rich drink will also aid in initiating the inevitable organ failure_, like it happened after Seiran and me consumed the strong alcohol…"

"Seiran said you appeared very pale and _the Dew-Drop tea_…what about it?" Ryuki asked quite unaware that Sakujun's hand are now untying the knot of his underclothes.

"_The Guan Lu tea is effective a bit in only the initial stages…and after these poisons are combined, no effectual antidote exists…in extremely diluted state the poison causes infertility in women,"_ he finished off.

"_Shurei consumed your blood while you kissed her…and y-you did it intentionally?"_ Ryuki's voice almost chocked with repulsion at this very idea.

"You have done your research, I see…" Sakujun's voice sounded thoughtful, though uninterested, "so you must know that she inherited a bit of the Hyo's blood from her mother…and—"

"So, the Bara-hime's story was real…" Ryuki sounded hurt for Sakujun is now covering his guilt with other stories, but Sakujun, as always, can see right through him.

"…but I didn't do it intently, you know…it was because of—" Sakujun tried to explain.

"I knew it…I believe you, you just had to deny those allegations…_it makes no difference, Shurei's infertility…even though I as a husband should be angry,"_ Ryuki spoke rapidly, though its entirely devoid of the slightest bit of articulacy…Sakujun ducked some stray hair locks of Ryuki behind his ears which drew his attention back to his guest,

"But, how did you…I mean, your body…was removed," Ryuki asked confused, "…and you come here as a **spirit**."

Sakujun chuckled in his rich dark tone sending pleasurable jolts along Ryuki's spine…he removed Ryuki's clothes leaving him naked and blushing all over, but he didn't object…he is far from protesting right now!

"Whenever I come here…your sword vibrates," he continued, a hint of teasing amusement lacing his tone, "…the same happened on the day I died with both of yours and Seiran's sword…but nothing happened on other times I was near Seiran…have you not wondered _why_?"

"The twin swords made by the Hyo clan always recognizes its familiars..," he stopped abruptly as Sakujun's skillful hands touched his chest, leaving behind fluttering sensations that rose goose-bumps on his skin…he suddenly became all aware of his nudeness, and scolded the impending Sakujun by,

"What do you think you are doing? We aren't done talking yet!"

"Why don't you continue then…I can reply your questions?" Sakujun replied fluidly, his tone sensuous as he took in the sight of young Ryuki in all his naked glory.

"Alright!" Ryuki almost fumed, but lost again as sakujun's threatening lips closed on his throat,

"_**Th-the swords sen-senses a De-demon in you, Ahhhh!"**_ Ryuki stuttered, unable to think beyond the sensation offered by those magical lips.

"Wa-wait!" Ryuki stammered his voice that of a painfully aroused bitch in heat that caught Sakujun's movements, "We don't want to be the only one naked here!"

_It's far easy to succumb to pleasure and forget about all, everything…for the moment, just this one; he will indulge…and love the one who occupies all his thoughts nowadays!_

Sakujun chuckled, "I am all yours now…do as you please." Saying this, Sakujun placed Ryuki's hand on the knot of his own robes, urging Ryuki to undress him.

_To question whether they love each other is too difficult, almost formidable…but indulging, just for this moment is so easy!_

Ryuki pulled at Sakujun's clothes, his whole body tingling with sharp jolts of delicious anticipation…

Sakujun's face hinted at his slight amusement, but he encouraged Ryuki by helping him to remove the clothes…Ryuki is not all at unaware how playful Sakujun can be at times!

"You do appear adorable when you speak like a true _Royalty_...you know," Sakujun mused.

"I can never be as you…being a Royalty yourself, yet you are so…_indifferent_, I guess," Ryuki muttered casually, busy with Sakujun's layer-after-layer of clothes, "how do you make it, anyway?"

And then, he removed the last part of Sakujun's clothing…marveling at the vast expanse of his chest, the narrow almost effeminate appearing waist, the perfectly sculptured muscular body…his question all but forgotten as he gazed at him.

"_**My little violet,"**_ Sakujun husked that made Ryuki jump and look up at him…his cheeks burning now; no matter how much he disagrees, secretly he loves when Sakujun refers to him as 'my violet', it always makes him feel special,

"You don't need to…we are so attracted to each other because we are each other's mirror images."

"Yeah, in some other dimension…like there is no difference in our bodies," Ryuki pondered, running his hands slowly over Sakujun's alabaster skin.

Sakujun chuckled, "I already gave you permission to do whatever you wish with my body…_you needn't hesitate."_

Ryuki looked up at him, an impish smile adorning his features, "Don't regret later then."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .To be continued

**A/N:** I did try to finish in one chap, but that wouldn't express their feelings and problems accurately, and the part will appear as a purely homosexual affair. Ryuki is in a terrible catch-22 situation though currently it will be revealed that he has already made up his mind and is suffering from a guilty conscience (sort of!)…Sakujun, on the other hand, still has a lot of secrets up his sleeve. Also, Ryuki is not a poor victim of Sakujun's manipulation (won't make Sakujun that horrible a guy!), Ryuki desperately succumbed to the pleasures and peace offered by Sakujun's love because of the incompatibility of his match with Shurei and the hopelessness it brought to him. It's a bit of my personal belief that a woman as strong willed and ambitious as Shurei can't be happy simply as a queen and consort, and keeping their relation intact will require a lot of compromises on Ryuki's part.

Feel free to give any suggestions or anything of that kind…please review ^_^


End file.
